


Turning Point, part 1

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Orion Pax / Ratchet ficlets [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If it's not obvious enough, there's incoming robot pornz next segment. Avoid if you wish; otherwise I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote>





	Turning Point, part 1

"My instructor doesn't have the logic processor of a sparkling, so of course he denied my request, _but_ I marched myself down to his boss' office and presented my thesis to her and _she_ approved it. You should've seen his face when I showed him the next cycle!"

"So you can continue your research?" Orion leaned forward, propping his chin in one hand. It was difficult to keep his optics unshuttered but he made a heroic effort, determined to not waste any time he could have with Ratchet. A virus had targeted the archives recently, and all the archivists had been working almost nonstop for many cycles. After regularly spending most evenings with his cranky friend, it had been saddening to not see him for cycles on end. This was the first true break he'd had since the infection, and recharge threatened to ruin his plans.

"-I noticed the coding was a decahedral pattern that- Orion?"

Orion blinked, silently chastising himself for letting his optics dim. He squeezed Ratchet's hand, humbled by the fierce glare of concern as his friend stroked his face. "I'm fine, just feeling the effects of the constant work."

"Orion, you should recharge," Ratchet said in his no-nonsense tone. "I can visit tomorrow, or the next cycle. You need your rest."

Orion leaned into the touch on his face, finally allowing his optics to shutter with a sigh. "But I've _missed_ you. I want you to stay."

Ratchet frowned, his energy field buzzing with conflicting emotions as he thought it over. "...I can stay the night, if you want, but _only_ if you promise to recharge a minimum of five joors."

Orion nodded quickly, pulling Ratchet close. "Would you be comfortable recharging with me?"

"Sure, I may as well." Ratchet glanced around the small apartment, frowning to himself. "Not much room- though it's better than my quarters, as you know. I can-,"

"Let me rephrase." Orion pushed to his feet, pulling Ratchet up against him. "Would you recharge with me in my berth?"

A myriad of expressions crossed Ratchet's face as he huffed awkwardly. "Yes, I'd- Yes."

"You're certain?" Orion watched him carefully; they had exchanged passionate touches and words so far, but nothing this intimate. Ratchet was a delightful puzzle, skittish one klik and daring the next, and he didn't know what Ratchet would think of such a suggestion. "I don't want to pressure you."

Ratchet snorted, arching a brow up at him. "You are the last person on this planet who would ever do that," he said wryly. "You're _Orion Pax._ You've got honesty flowing through your veins instead of energon. And you know I always say what's going through my processor. I _want_ to stay and recharge with you."

Orion's field overlapped Ratchet's completely, surging with affection as he led him over to the pull-down berth. Folded out, it easily took up half the room, plenty wide for both of them. Gingerly they settled around each other, shifting to find how they fit best together. Orion could feel a bit of excess heat venting from his friend but decided to not tease.

"Keep talking?" Orion murmured softly against one of Ratchet's audials. His arms tightened when he felt the medic's frame shiver. "I love listening to you."

"I do too," Ratchet admitted quietly. "Uhm. Oh- the virus coding, it was decahedral, so I knew it had mutated somewhere down the line..."

Orion slipped into recharge after the third word with a gentle smile.

\------

Orion onlined to the very pleasant sensation of Ratchet nuzzling  
his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give better access, noting that his frame had already begun to heat. Ratchet's glossa slid along a cable, generating a tickling charge and Orion moaned his name.

No response.

Orion glanced down at his friend, amused to find Ratchet still in recharge as he pressed his face against Orion's neck and sighed. His spark whirled happily as he watched him, momentarily overwhelmed by his affection for the smaller mech. He'd been attracted to Ratchet since they'd first met, but it had grown into something much deeper than mere physical appreciation.

He was startled out of his musing with a gasp as Ratchet sleepily mouthed a gearhead; as much as he enjoyed the attention, he'd prefer Ratchet to be awake to share the pleasure. Shifting downwards, he pressed his mouth to Ratchet's audial, whispering his name.

Ratchet onlined slowly, muttering a slurred curse as he blinked. His optics widened as he took in his surroundings, glossa frozen mid-lick on a thick cable. Orion had only a second's warning when Ratchet's energy field spiked with fear before the medic gasped and scrambled away, quickly running out of berth and rolling to the floor with a loud _clang_.

"Ratchet?" Orion leaned over the edge, frowning at his friend. "What's wrong?"

"Oh _Primus,_ I thought that was a dream," Ratchet groaned, covering his face with both hands. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Orion asked curiously. He climbed down to the floor as well, draping himself onto Ratchet's chassis as he gently pulled the hands away from the medic's face.

"I- I was _accosting_ you while recharging," Ratchet snapped, his cooling fans sputtering with an embarrassing whirr. "I can't believe I'd-,"

"But I liked it," Orion insisted. "I didn't mind at all."

_"Not the point!"_

"Then what is?" Orion said patiently. "We have shared intimate touches before and you haven't reacted like this."

Ratchet's optics shuttered as he ex-vented heavily. The silence stretched uncomfortably for nearly a klik before Ratchet spoke. "Of not being in control. Of doing something wrong, moving too fast, scaring you off. I can't risk messing this up, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, _alright?!_ "

By now Orion knew Ratchet used anger to cover softer emotions and took no offense at the harsh tone. He fumbled for one of Ratchet's hands, squeezing it tightly. "Yes, I do know, because I feel the same. You must have more faith in yourself, dear Ratchet. You have done nothing to scare me away and everything to ensure I want you to stay with me." He leaned down, resting his forehead against Ratchet's. "I cannot imagine my life without you now."

Another strained silence as Ratchet stared searchingly into Orion's optics, then-

"I think I love you," Ratchet blurted. His field spiked with conflicting anxiety and adoration; Orion overlapped it completely with his own and sent a pulse of bright joy to soothe the staticky panic.

"I- I love you as well," Orion rumbled shyly.

Ratchet's vents clicked open as wide as they could, desperately trying to expel the warmth from his systems. "And that's- not all."

"Oh?" Orion smiled eagerly, thumbing one of Ratchet's audials.

Ratchet surged upward, using all his strength to roll Orion onto his back, quickly moving in to straddle the slim waist. His crooked grin and overly-bright optics caused Orion's intakes to stutter.

"I'm going to frag you sensorless," Ratchet declared gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not obvious enough, there's incoming robot pornz next segment. Avoid if you wish; otherwise I hope you enjoy.


End file.
